


one more night

by heartsrecycled



Series: ♡ nygmobblepot drabbles ♡ [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bruises, Drabble, Enemies With Benefits, M/M, One-Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsrecycled/pseuds/heartsrecycled
Summary: The bruises certainly didn't make his body any more beautiful, but they reminded him of Ed.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: ♡ nygmobblepot drabbles ♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881466
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	one more night

**Author's Note:**

> the drabble series continues, this is vastly different from the previous one tho

Sitting on his bed, Oswald looks down at his body. It’s been a few days; he can see the bluish-purple bruises showing up at his hips already. The spots are still sore. 

It’s not ideal, but Oswald knows this is the only way they can keep this - their little ‘thing’ - going on. He’ll even encourage the other man to do this - to leave these marks on him.

‘Cause even though eventually Ed will always leave from his bed, the bruises will stay ‘til the next time. He knows there will be a next time. Or maybe it’s just wishful thinking.


End file.
